girlsincarceratedfandomcom-20200213-history
Centipede and Fire Saga
The Centipede and Fire Saga is a set of books being written by Dozerfleet Productions in the hopes of launching an official Dozerfleet Comics line. It's part of The Gerosha Chronicles, an alternate history comic book timeline dubbed the "Cataclysmic Gerosha" timeline (Earth-G7.0); similar in nature to DC's Watchmen, that reimagines a world in which supernatural villains enhance a culmination of the worst possible effects of the Obama administration's policies - leading to a destruction of America before the 2016 elections could take place. In this setting, as superheroes are being created to deal with this problem by a shady government organization dubbed "SCALLOP" (Security-Centric Alliance Lending and Learning Of Phaelites), their saving of the planet in general fails to prevent cataclysmic geopolitical upheaval from occurring in the western hemisphere, altering all the heroes' and their loved ones' lives forever. General synopsis The saga itself is a part of the Legacy volume, dealing with the fallout of legacies left by the pirate Henry Lohtz and by the treasure hunter Stan Flippo - Candi Flippo's father, and a victim of alien genetic experimentation. Of central importance to the saga is Candi herself, who tries to uphold to the ideals of Gerosha's founders even while massive socio-political upheaval leads to an oppressive and far-reaching (and arguably unconstitutional) new law that proves impossible for her to please. With her loved ones also on the line due to pressure from corrupt government bureaucrats, Candi is forced to take a plea deal that lets her continue her quest as the centipede-themed superpowered heroine "Ciem" (ciempiés, Spanish for centipede) while also serving time at the Madison Juvenile Correctional Facility. She must balance life as a "student" / inmate at the juvenile prison with her duties to serve as a special operative against the nefarious Hebbleskin Gang, Phaletori Pact, and Society of the Icy Finger - who've joined forces to create an evil syndicate known as the Triumvirate. Unfortunately, with the Order of the Oraphim falling all over the world, the Icy Finger is finding mystical Marlquaanite rubies - and using them to upgrade its arsenal. In spite being outclassed in power level by some of her new adversaries, Candi must use her wits to protect her hometown - as well as the prison she is staying at. SCALLOP operations and operations of the Indiana Department of Correction's Juvenile Division clash frequently throughout, as Candi finds herself an unwitting pawn of behind-the-scenes politics while still trying to discern what "doing the right thing" still means under the circumstances. Life at the prison is portrayed with as much realism as the genre will allow room for, with students not central to the plot behaving as close to how the real inmates of Madison behaved as is possible to depict in the format. Works in the saga ''Ciem: Inferno'' Main article: Ciem: Inferno at the Dozerfleet Database This story centers around a 16-year-old Gerosha (Boonville in real life) resident named Candi Flippo. After a stunt in Florida causes the hero known as Emeraldon to draw the ire of Warren "Rappaccini" Buntine's Society of the Icy Finger, Rappaccini fires back in a two-fold strategy. He first sends Wishpon and other troublemakers to steal a "compass" from Nanaouk - an Inuit living in Yellek, Ontario who happens to be a known operative of the Icy Finger's ancient enemy: the Order of the Oraphim. Emeraldon is called in to help Isitoq "Anarteq" Sundue deal with the problem - but it's a ruse. Emeraldon's real identity as Donte McArthur has been exposed, and Rappaccini responds by sending the Screwworm Network of terrorists to Donte's hometown of Evansville while Donte is helping Anarteq. The Screwworms plant a dirty bomb in the backyard of Donte's mother's house, wiping out his entire neighborhood and sending a cloud of high-dose acute radioactive fallout all the way to the nearest interstate stretch. They also raid the Old National Events Plaza in downtown Evansville, assassinating the mayor. With the National Guard and SCALLOP running behind on responding, Candi puts on an early centipede costume prototype of her "Ciem" identity, and uses classified technology pirated by her Japanese godfather Imaki Izuki to assist her in eliminating the most dangerous of the terrorists. This buys the National Guard and SCALLOP time to catch up - and assume control of the situation. Candi captures a Screwworm operative attempting to flee, and tries to interrogate him via torture with her centipede powers into revealing the Screwworms' angle. All she knows for certain afterward is that the Hebbleskin Gang is plotting revenge against her hometown somehow. She prevents the Screwworm from detonating his suicide vest, knocking him out and leaving him for the police. She returns to her home in Gerosha (Boonville), and holds a briefing on what's happened with her hacker vigilante sister Miriam "Sniperbadger" Flippo. She also speaks with her boyfriend about what to do about some bullies they are facing at school - who've been sexually blackmailing the couple while hiding behind high-up political connections to avoid fear of legal reprisal. Candi is particularly secretive about this with Danny Loffin, as her older sister and one of her legal guardians - Erin Flippo - has forbidden her to date. Erin is out of town at a 4H meeting in Tenessee, and Imaki is forced to return to Japan to deal with an issue there involving his other granddaughter - Charlotte "Mukade" Yamamura. This leaves Candi and Miriam to look after the house themselves, while their sister Marina Baret is off touring with a rock band. Just then, the news reveals to Emeraldon what has happened to his hometown in his absence. He is asked about the mysterious centipede woman that attempted to fill in for him, and he argues that they could just dub her "Ciem" if they can't think of a better name. Candi agrees with this assessment after Miriam informs her that the news is asking: "Who is Ciem?" A few days later, Chris "the Purge-Flare" Kennal - a violent vigilante pretending to be the Marlquaanite Extirpon - is ambushed by law enforcement and forced to abandon his van behind the Long John Silver's of Gerosha. The Hebbleskins send in troops to hijack a city park and install a device that will put an energy dome around Gerosha, effectively taking control of it as they once did in 1990 and taking moral revenge on the Flippos. Meanwhile, Gleeful-N'-Young human trafficking cartel member Frank Morvel enters the city at the behest of Hebbleskin-affiliated pimp Clyde Spendelworth - the fallen former CEO of Sleet Mountain near Big Rapids, MI. Morvel covers up his activities of abducting young women and children for Gleeful-N'-Young by creating a terrorist crisis of his own in the form of a gang of arsonists called the Pyro Panthers - led by the mutated supervillain Antonio "Lava Tigre" Frenze. Candi and Miriam figure out the ruse while battling Lava Tigre the first time; but the monster gets away. Miriam also learns about Chris - the wanted "Purge-Flare" fugitive that got Clyde ousted from Sleet Mountain and has been impersonating Extirpon for years in order to take out Gleeful-N'-Young operatives one mass murder spree at a time. However, she is distracted by her band of online vigilantes, the Critter Resistance Network, who are on the verge of a schism as a power and worldview struggle breaks out between founding members "DeathDachshund" and "Tamperwolf." With his parents also out of town job hunting and his brother working at a local grocery store, Danny invites Candi over to his house to have sex one afternoon after school. Against her better judgment, she obliges him. However, that's when the Hebbleskins lay their trap for a next siege - beginning with the Gerosha Fire Department! Candi discovers after getting dressed that the city has been turned into a war zone. However, Miriam forgets to inform Candi that a state of emergency has been declared and that all teens unaccompanied by adults will be deemed suspects for the arson tirades in town. Police are called in from Evansville to deal with the problem, as the Gerosha local police are unable to handle the situation. When the Pyro Panthers light the Loffin family house on fire, Danny and Candi flee with Danny's returning-home-from-work brother Roger into the streets of Gerosha. Danny argues that Candi should go with him and Roger to safety at the Motel Manor by turning right on a street with him and getting into Roger's car - before the Panthers burn the car. Candi urges them to go without, and turns left so she can change into her Ciem suit near the Posey's Supermarket. However, as Candi is rummaging through her backpack to find the Zeran wardrobe (quantum storage device) that her Ciem suit is inside of, three police cars show up and assume she is a Pyro Panther. A startled Candi, accused of having a bomb in her backpack, insists at gunpoint that she isn't holding a bomb, but a Zeran wardrobe. She realizes after blurting out the words that local police aren't supposed to know about Zeran tech, and this puts her in violation of the Kirby Act. Unconvinced that Candi is anything other than an arsonist, the police demand her immediate surrender. She allows herself to be arrested, believing that her words will get her sent to prison anyway. The police flee Gerosha with their prisoner seconds before the new dome goes up - trapping Miriam and the Loffins inside the captured city. Orders were for no one to escape; so a jetpack-wielding pest known only as "Drop-In" tries to take out the police cars and kill the officers inside. Candi is forced to reveal that she's Ciem in order to save the officers and send Drop-In retreating, thus also revealing the existence of the Zeran teleporter devices that increase her mobility. A panicked Danny Loffin and Miriam Flippo inside the city offer to repair and upgrade Chis' equipment so he can become the Purge-Flare again, and in so doing hire him to try to take the city back upon learning of Candi's arrest - and the reasons for it. Danny and Miriam both know they failed to give Candi critical intel, and blame themselves for her arrest. Imaki and Erin finally hear wind of what's happening at home, and mobilize whoever they can to figure out how to reach Miriam from inside the dome and help her disable it. Candi spends two days at the Vanderburgh County Jail, before being sent to spend 10 days as a temporary adjudication at the Madison Juvenile Correctional Facility pending her trial on suspicions of arson. She is informed that the other issues outstanding against her would be handled in a separate trial. Worried about her loved ones more than her own fate; Candi tries to learn to cope with prison life. She butts heads with Amirah "Flintirah" Rose, a fire-bending Marlquaanite who believes she is a Phexo. Amirah and her gang, the "Sparks of Vengeance," view Candi as a threat but also have begrudging respect for her after she humiliates Amirah's bullying attempts numerous times. Amirah postulates that corrections officer Lonny Factor is the villain Drop-In, and is raping and torturing her; but superintendent Bruce Almin doesn't believe Amirah - and neither does anyone else. After Factor's behavior grows increasingly suspicious, Candi puts her differences aside and sneaks around to carry out her own investigation. She finds a way to prove that Factor is torturing Amirah, and then confronts Bruce with the evidence. Another spy in the corrections staff alerts Factor that their cover is blown; and Factor returns to the center as Drop-In to assassinate everyone. He injects Amirah with an overdose of adrenaline so that she'll lose control of her powers, hoping she'll burn the facility down and kill everyone. Candi helps Amirah get her raging fire blast urges under control, as Drop-In uses a Bezeetol dart to weaken both girls. Candi helps Amirah understand her true nature, thus giving Amirah the strength to defeat her archenemy in spite being weakened. SCALLOP gets involved, and Amirah is ruled as being too dangerous to stay at Madison. She is transferred to the SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center near Houston instead. Candi is finally sent to trial, and acquitted of the arson charges due to lack of evidence that she actually caused a fire. However, she's let out on a bond paid by Erin, and informed that she'll be wanted back a month later to stand trial for the classified data "leak." Candi finds a way to contact Miriam through the dome, and Miriam is able to help Candi magnify her Zeran teleporter signals to create a loophole powerful enough to get past the dome's defenses. Candi is briefed by the other resistance inside the dome as to what's going on, and the girls set a trap for Morvel and Frenze. An epic showdown occurs at a construction site. The dome gets destroyed, and Morvel attempts to flee with all the sex slaves he's captured. This forces Candi to abandon her battle with Frenze in order to save the girls and defeat Morvel in a car chase. Chris stays behind to go after Frenze, revealing that Miriam upgraded his Purge-Wand with a cryo-mode to neutralize Lava Tigre's lava blasts. Finally, Chris asks Miriam to go with him and help him avoid capture - as he's wanted for the murder of Mark Stefflin in Big Rapids six years prior. Begrudingly, Miriam goes with him, taking a bus back home afterward. Yet, Miriam was witnessed by a small boy getting into the van with Chris. The boy, Randy Mintzel, mistook Miriam for Candi - creating even more legal problems for Candi. With news of the Hebbleskins' defeat, Duke Arfaas hands the next offensive off to Rappaccini's Icy Finger. At Candi's trial in November of 2015, SCALLOP director Darius Philippine lobbies to have the book thrown at her. She realizes this is largely due to the fact that Stan - the father of them both - loved Candi more than her big government half-brother, and the latter harbored years of resentment. It's revealed that poor handling of Candi's case on SCALLOP's end led to more info leaking to the Hebbleskins, which led to an agent being killed. Darius also threatens to have Imaki deported for engineering bootlegs of Zeran tech for Candi's suit. Refusing to let Darius abuse power any more than he already has, Candi offers a to take a plea bargain with the judge: no further harassment of her family, and she'll attend Madison to make up for the incompetence of SCALLOP leading to a woman's death. Candi is sentenced to attend Madison, beginning after classes at Gerosha High are suspended for winter break. Danny reveals that his family is moving to Oregon, and tearfully breaks up with Candi. She informs him that in spite how they both feel, he is making the right decision. They have to take separate paths. In December, the news mentions a girl looking like Candi getting in a van to help an Extirpon look-alike flee authorities. Miriam realizes that Candi is about to get blamed for her own decision to reward Chris for saving the town; and goes with Candi to the police station to turn herself in and take some of the heat off of Candi. Candi learns she's pregnant - and fears how she'll hide it from Erin. She is able to reform Amirah's old Sparks of Vengeance gang into her own version of the ButterCream Gang, dubbed the "Last Legs," and turns to them for moral support whenever possible. The Last Legs begin doing their part to help the corrections staff improve Madison's culture. Bruce Almin also begins taking complaints from inmates about inappropriate staff behavior more seriously. In spite the good things she's bringing about, Candi feels defeated. ''Ciem / Anarteq: Kahoopiliana'' Main article: Ciem / Anarteq: Kahoopiliana at the Dozerfleet Database This story picks up a few months after Inferno. Boston has been destroyed, Anarteq has destroyed an Abdygalis Shard (key to unlocking the multiverse), and the Great Upheaval is underway. Rappaccini's plans for his next phase of the Great Upheaval are on a flash drive stolen by the Brummel family and delivered to SCALLOP. Candi has miscarried, and is devastated by it. She's about to join the SCALLOP Mission Furloughs program as part of her curriculum at Madison, but wants the Last Legs to be allowed to assist her with missions. Her case worker is agent Randy Lapborn, with corrections officer Jordan Grentzwell being an understudy. She's also befriended COs Bill Hompetek and Paul "Goatgruff" Driveway - a vigilante weregoat who is trying to hide from SCALLOP the fact that he is secretly borrowing Candi's dart shooters from lockup to learn how to upgrade his own arsenal. He is shown near the story's beginning utilizing Candi's dart shooters to assist him in foiling a robbery at the Fast Max gas station in Milton, just across the bridge from Madison. Meanwhile, in order to cut a deal with SCALLOP that will get his cousin Jissika out of prison in Sault Ste. Marie, Izzy becomes Anarteq once more and delivers the flash drive for SCALLOP to Pakulihi Lekaho - a reclusive Marlquaanite wereshark near Captain Cook in Hawaii. Paku is also a member of the Order of the Oraphim, and he has for centuries been assuming the identity of the Hawaiian shark deity Kamohoalii. His knowledge of Hawaiian mythology grants him an advantage in decoding the flash drive. The shark and salmon legends share stories of how the Icy Finger has brought the worst creatures from both their mythologies to life. They learn that the project they need to learn more about is "Kaiakahinali 2," and that the others are either smokescreens or else are just subsets of "Kaiakahinali 2." Paku explains to Izzy that the first Kaiakahinali is how the Hawaiians and their oral traditions remember Noah's Flood. Therefore, if the Second Flood is "of fire, not water," then Paku argues that the reason for dubbing the project "Kaiakahinali" is to imply that volcanic activity would be utilized. Further notes suggest that the Icy Finger has destroyed some Oraphim sites, leading to recovery of three Volcanist's Rubies out of a set of 20 known to exist. If anyone got their hands on all 20, they could potentially explode the entire planet. With three of them, a full charge could lead the wielder to generate up to a 48-megaton equivalent volcanic blast - roughly twice the explosive and destructive power of the 1980s Mt. St. Helens eruption. If targeted at an already active volcano, the destruction could be worse - up to and including a VEI-8 eruption of the Yellowstone Supervolcano! Worse, Paku reveals that the three recovered Volcanist's rubies on a necklace have a name that's also valuable for its Hawaiian significance, being dubbed the "Heart of Pele." They doubt Rappaccini would wield the Heart of Pele directly; but suspect he will send a herald of his to wield it. Izzy calls up his SCALLOP agent connection to warn them to inform the Brummels to search for any information they can about Kaiakahinali 2 and the "Heart of Pele" necklace. In keeping with the deal made, they rescue his cousin Jissika. Since Izzy, Emeraldon, and Nanouk's destruction of one of the few known Earth Abdygalis Shards, essential for opening up the multiverse, led to Rappaccini threatening all of Canada; it's revealed that Justin Trudeau has had Anarteq declared a fugitive - effectively exiling him from his native Canada. Paku offers to take Izzy and Jissika under his protection in Hawaii, making the two Eskimo cousins refugees. Jissika annoys everyone she can on her way out of the juvenile center in Sault Ste. Marie, complaining to her rescuers about how bored she is and also flirting with them to annoy them. Back in Indiana, Candi and Paul share a discussion about their futures - and recent past - while Candi is on a paddywagon to a courthouse to sign some papers that would enter her officially into the SCALLOP Mission Furloughs program. The judge gives her a hard time; but she proves cooperative. In Minnesota, corrupt SCALLOP agent turned Icy Finger spy Jim Oisdaat murders a conservative podcaster, one heavily inspired by real-life Bradlee Dean, for getting too close to the truth regarding the situation with Candi being incarcerated at Madison. Oisdaat also murders the pundit's wife, and burns their house down. However, he escapes with no one even suspecting him. Finally back at the Madison center, Candi and some of her Last Legs associates hover over Candi's closest friend, Nancy Hizrah, who is drafting a design for a new Ciem suit for Candi dubbed the "Forfica Series, Mk. I." The guards insist on being intermediaries before letting the girls see Nancy's draft plans, insisting that passing to each other would constitute "passing notes." Almin agrees to mail Nancy's letter and draft plans to Imaki, so that the post office won't return Nancy's message right away due to her being incarcerated. Imaki receives Nancy's message, and sets to work as soon as possible on making Candi a new Ciem suit. ''Ciem: Ash Cloud'' Main article: Ciem: Ash Cloud at the Dozerfleet Database Set a few months after Kahoopiliana (roughly Hawaiian for "Before the Cinders Fall,") it's now June of 2016. Rappaccini's hunt for a herald ends with him hiring the mercenary Eric Korsicht to wield the Heart of Pele. Korsicht is also given command over several mutated and mind-controlled Filipina porn stars that had been captured by Gleeful-N'-Young, transformed into shrieking abominations dubbed "Anitos" - made using a similar process by which Canadian Icy Finger personnel brought the Qalupaliks to life. In addition to the Anito Squad and the Heart of Pele, Korsicht brings along a small army of Screwworm Network terrorists to assist him. Rappaccini's forces launch a full scale invasion of Cincinnati, turning it into a war zone. Korsicht begins attacking prisons all across Indiana, slaughtering the juveniles to make their parents mourn while setting adult felons free to wreak havoc across the state. He heads briefly to Louisville, KY to test out the Heart of Pele before his ultimate plan to detonate it on Cincinnati. His eruption is successful, and a 48-megaton explosion wipes Louisville off the map. He also generates a massive ash cloud that soon blots out the sun across a 200-mile radius. Madison finds itself in perpetual darkness of night, with an advisory given to the entire campus that all the prisoners - juvenile, adult, and psyche ward - may have to evacuate if the ash begins to fall down on the city. The girls inside are warned that if they are issued an evacuation notice and don't evacuate, their lungs will be turned into cedar blocks. In pursuit of the Brummels, the Screwworms chase them all the way to the gates of the Madison complex. However, Candi intervenes to save the Brummels' lives. This marks her first encounter with an Anito, which she quickly learns from. Tyler Brummel's teenage daughter, Lacey, is wounded during the van chase battle. Candi secures the flash drive they have with information about Kaiakahinali 2 on it in more detail, so it can be delivered to SCALLOP for safekeeping. She also Zeran teleports Lacey to inside the Madison Juvenile campus, letting medical specialist inmate Angie assist the nursing staff in stabilizing Lacey while SCALLOP arranges for a helicopter to get her. They decide not to have an ambulance take Lacey to the King's Daughter's Hospital on the northeast side of town, for fear that the Screwworms would attack the hospital to get to Lacey if they knew she were there. Not long afterward, Korsicht's forces descend from the north and attack the entire Madison campus. Paul "Goatgruff" Driveway sacrifices himself to battle some of the oncoming hordes of Screwworms - including a few that are generating mini-tornadoes with unstable Marlquaanite rubies! Candi struggles to protect the staff and inmates from barrages of Screwworm assassins and from the Anito Squad, as she witnesses the juvenile center turn into a horror movie before her eyes. Convincing staff to break protocol a little, she hand Candi enough pieces of her old Proto costume to assist in fighting back against the invaders. However, things become more serious when Korsicht himself arrives. He challenges Candi to consider why she is defending her captors in defiance of typical teenage behavioral norms - especially when he reveals they are pawns of a corrupt system that is oppressing her. His efforts to paralyze her morally go nowhere, so he tries to kill her. She proves more flexible and durable than he anticipated, however. He finally catches her off guard, then abducts superintendent Bruce Almin. He dares Candi to fly to Cincinnati and rescue Almin, but warns her that time will run out when the Heart of Pele is fully charged again. Candi is enraged at all the fellow students that were murdered that afternoon, and vows to avenge them. Candi gets permission from Darius Philippine to put on a S'Poling tether and use her new Ciem suit to battle Korsicht in Cincinnati - unaware of just how many other heroes and villains are already there, or how big a war zone it has already become. Officer Jordan Grentzwell agrees to fly the helicopter and accompany Candi on the mission. Complicating matters more, the government reneges on its promise not to harass Candi's family anymore. Erin and Imaki are denied immediate custody of Candi in the near future, meaning she'll have to repeat her program multiple times until she gains new sponsors or else never be allowed to leave. Candi is furious at this betrayal of trust; but elects to remain doing the noble thing regardless - another point of contention Korsicht has with her. After preventing hundreds of civilians from dying due to the city architecture crumbling around her, Candi is eventually rescued from an ambush by Mapacha del Fuego, Flintirah, and more. Korsicht gets a lucky shot, freezing the Gray Champion in suspended animation with Tug tech. He offers to hold on to the Gray Champion as a way to earn Rappaccini's undying respect. Candi rescues the Trenson family before being knocked unconscious. Grateful, they take the beaten, injured, and exhausted Candi and Jordan into their home. Candi befriends Cynthia and her daughter Karen almost immediately; but explains to them that she doesn't have much time to stop Korsicht and return to prison. They offer to nurse Jordan back to health - and help him escape the city with them - as much as possible. Candi sets out to finish the job; and is finally able to trick Korsicht into accidentally freeing the Gray Champion after an arduous battle. With an angry, vindictive Gray Champion loose, Korsicht becomes distracted just long enough for Candi to seize the Heart of Pele away from him before it can be fully charged. The Gray Champion quickly executes Korsicht in a grandiose fashion, then helps Candi save Bruce from an onslaught of Anitos. Realizing the city is a lost cause, Gray reasons that crushing as many of Rappaccini's forces as possible and forcing the rest to retreat is the only cause left. Candi notices her S'Poler is running out of time, and begs Gray to send her and Bruce to the King's Daughter's Hospital so that Bruce's injuries can be treated. The three of them arrive within seconds via wire transfer through Gray's powers to a power line pole not far from the hospital. Candi has Bruce rushed into the emergency room, saying goodbye to him just in time to exhaust what remains of her Zeran teleporter batteries ensuring she can get back inside Madison before time runs out and she's declared a fugitive. She surrenders the Heart of Pele to Randy Lapborn for safekeeping as soon as possible, and alerts everyone that she successfully rescued Bruce. She is docked points on her mission by Darius for having let the Gray Champion execute Korsicht for her; but insists she wants to be a hero rather than just an executioner. The ash cloud precipitation bypasses Madison, allowing the girls to remain inside. A memorial service is held for all the fallen students that were slaughtered by Korsicht and his minions. Much to Candi's surprise, Cynthia Trenson shows up to visit Candi - and promises to adopt her as soon as SCALLOP will approve. Candi also officially adds the timid-yet-willing new Patty Trean to join her in the Last Legs. ''Ciem: Caldera'' Main article: Ciem: Caldera at the Dozerfleet Database Caldera begins with a show being filmed at the Madison Center. However, Candi discovers that she and the Last Legs have been edited out of the show completely - and suspects Darius Philippine had a hand in it. Months later, the girls hear wind that Madison is closing its doors. The few remaining girls will be transported to the LaPorte Juvenile Correctional Facility. Bruce Almin also informs Candi that he'll be retiring soon, letting a new superintendent take over as his health is still failing. Meanwhile, the Hebbleskins regain the attack token within the Triumvirate. It's revealed that a security breach in one of SCALLOP's bases in Texas led to the Heart of Pele being stolen. The prime suspect for who has it is thought to be a certain Bernie Mudster, altered by the Hebbleskins into a being known simply as "Quoll." Quoll, an aspiring documentary writer and director himself, decides that his biggest piece will be the destruction of Gerosha and detonation of Yellowstone: a way to disgrace Ciem and the Flippo family's legacy once and for all. Meanwhile, the advance of Halal Affadidah's terrorists in a jihad of the northeast of America continues to expand rapidly. Candi is let out of Madison to foil Quoll's widespread destruction of Evansville and Gerosha; but is then thrown a curveball when Quoll uses Candi's need to save Gerosha as a misdirection. He and the Meethlite alien Kropimak Duzerit abduct several girls from Madison and take them to the outskirts of Boulder, Colorado. Just like with Korsicht, Candi is challenged to find the girls before time runs out. With her Forfica Mk. I damaged from battling Korsicht, Candi is now using one of her Forfica Mk. II suits. Yet, that gets damaged battling in the snowy hills in Colorado in November. Tanya Woven (an analog of Taryn Twine) reveals that in the event of an emergency, Candi trusted her with a backup jacket dubbed the "Carbonica." The other girls urge Tanya to wear Candi's Carbonica suit, in spite Tanya's objection that the suits belong to Candi. Fearing for their lives at the hands of their Hebbleskin captors though, the girls convince Tanya to put on the Carbonica suit. Candi is forced to kill Quoll in the mountains to save Agent Lapborn's life; yet the two are separated soon afterward after Duzerit activates the Heart of Pele to capture Lapborn and send Candi tumbling down the side of a mountain. Surviving, she saves a local from a bear, damaging her Forfica Mk. II suit and being forced to abandon it. She retrieves her GPS equipment from the suit's remains, however, and uses it to try to make contact with anyone she can. The local takes her to his cabin, and she is able to contact SCALLOP. She learns that her Carbonica suit has been activated, and suspects that the missing girls are using it. Candi and Tanya are able to contact each other, so that the local man can watch the girls while waiting for authorities to get them. Tanya hands the Carbonica suit to Candi, as it's more equipped for mountain travel than the Forfica suits were. She and the local man help prevent the other girls from getting fancy thoughts of escaping into the wilderness. Those of them who are part of the Last Legs refuse to attempt escape anyway, as they feel Candi may need them yet. It's revealed that Extirpon is in the area, and he may be needed if Candi fails to secure the Heart of Pele again in time. Candi discovers where Duzerit is keeping Lapborn, and battles to save Lapborn and get the Heart of Pele back. However, Duzerit forces her to have to choose between freeing Lapborn and getting the necklace. She tries to get the necklace before it's fully charged; but Duzerit detonates it before she can stop him. Duzerit meets a bloody demise; but the necklace still did its work. Lapborn finally reaches a pocket device to summon Extirpon, and the latter arrives shortly after Duzerit's death. Candi informs him that the necklace was already activated. Takes Lapborn and Candi to the cabin with the Last Legs, and holds informs all of them that he'll need their constant moral support to charge his Positive Battery form enough to minimize the eruption of Yellowstone. The girls all agree to go with him to Yellowstone and do their part. In spite their best efforts, Extirpon is only able to reduce the damage of Yellowstone's eruption to the equivalent of three Mt. St. Helens eruptions, ensuring that there will still be significant climate and economic damage to the US even if global catastrophe is thwarted. The story ends with the girls all returned to Madison, waiting for word on whether they're gonna go home due to their bravery in thwarting an end-of-civilization scenario or else be transferred to LaPorte. Candi is met with by Cynthia and Karen Trenson, who are more eager than ever to have Candi come to live with them. She is apprehensive about the future, as she knows the Triumvirate won't rest until America is destroyed. In January, Candi is finally released to her new home with the Trensons. The TV show crew returns to start covering LaPorte, but gives Candi and the Last Legs the honorable send-off that they were denied for season 1. It's revealed a year later in the first season of Sodality that many of Candi's fears about the Triumvirate were proven justified. She and Emeraldon are now dating, and are finding themselves in a war-torn wasteland trying to make their way to Texas along with some new friends. It's implied that Candi intends to become Ciem again once she gets settled in at the University of Houston - confident that most Texans won't be aware of her real identity. After all: the Icy Finger may have decided to focus more on Europe; but the Hebbleskins are relentless in wanting to conquer or destroy every last trace of the US. Candi only some time later is fortunate enough to run into any surviving members of the old Last Legs gang; primarily Brittany Lohmeyer, Nancy Hizrah, and Samirah Fantine. Tanya is revealed to have moved to Oregon, and the others' fates are unknown. Related works ''Pilltar'' This story is set in the Legends volume, in the spring of 2015. ''Cherinob'' In this planned story in the Legends volume in the spring of 2015, around the same time as Pilltar and several months before the events in Ciem: Inferno. An Abdygalis Shard is being sought out by the Icy Finger in Romania. However, it's one of many relics also being searched for by the demon Kritchobol, the archenemy of Cherinob - the Angel of Radioactive Death and Destruction. When Kritchobol falls into some incredible luck with manipulating the Septagon Construction Company to his ends, Cherinob introduces Septagon employee Boris Heminski to the 4th spatial dimension and recruits him to help her overcome her condition long enough to thwart Kritchobol's demonic plans. Boris and Cherinob learn that much of Kritchobol's luck has come from fooling the company into believing him to be a scientist named Yevghenny Mavoric. Boris starts attending church, to better understand the sort of God that would have allowed him the fortune to become a hero when he was nothing in life before - especially through such bizarre means as to send him an angel disguised as an Australian redheaded woman with radioactive superpowers. The foiling of Kritchobol's plan leads to destruction of an Abdygalis Shard, leading to Rappaccini's desperation to achieve his own demonic plans by finding one with Nanaouk's unique compass. ''Anarteq: Guardian of the Soo'' ''The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust'' ''Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance'' ...tells the tale of Candi's sister Miriam as she is sent to a federal penitentiary in Texas. Miriam winds up revealing her identity as the notorious hacker Sniperbadger, and is recruited by the CIA to stop a former ally of hers dubbing himself "DeathDascshund" from compromising government secrets by melting down Pentagon safety protocols. Candi is mentioned toward the beginning of this story briefly, where it's revealed that she had a miscarriage while at the Madison facility. This story is a spin-off of Inferno, and is not considered a proper entry in the Centipede and Fire Saga. Fictional inmates * Candi Flippo * Amirah Rose * Pearl E. White * Nancy Hizrah * Tanya Woven (based on Taryn Twine) * Hannah Stoutquin (based on Heidi Lankin) * Brittany Lohmeyer (visually similar to Brianna and Paige, but a crazy inventor) Fictional staff Development asdf See also * Ciem: Inferno * Ciem: Ash Cloud * Ciem - Anarteq: Kahoopiliana * Ciem: Caldera * The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust * Cherinob * Pilltar * Anarteq: Guardian of the Soo * Dozerfleet Productions Category:Fan works